Take me with you
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: Liberty, a very skilled assasin, finally rescues Loki from the prison, but they dont part ways after that, oh no no, they create a journey together.
1. Take me with you though

Liberty sat waiting. Waiting for that hero to show up. He eventually did.

"Good to see you here 'Lib" Tony said pulling up his Iron mask. "And you Tony, what took you so long?" She sighed standing up. "Important doo dar, what do you need?" He huffed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I need to find Loki" His eyes widened, and his mask covered his face "Can't help you with that sweetheart, he's way to dangerous" Liberty groaned and put her head in her hands. "Please Tony, help me out"

"You're going to need Thor for that"

Liberty rolled her eyes and faced an angry looking Thor, his grip on the hammer seemed to tighten every second. "Please, I need to see him" She begged with pleading eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, still blocking the entrance into the prison. "Yes Thor" She approved folding her eyes. He nodded and pressed a button causing the doors to fly open, she nervously stepped inside trying to find which one he was in. "End one to the left" Thor whispered in her ear before the doors shut quickly. She gulped and avoided eye contact with other prisoners.

She sat down on a chair in front of the strong force field, she coughed causing Loki to stop staring at the ceiling. "Um we need to talk" She whispered but loud enough for him to hear. He glared at her and smirked before sitting up. "How nice to see you Liberty" He grinned, eyeing her up and down. "You too Loki" She said rolling her eyes. "What do you want?" He hissed throwing the cup at the force field, resulting Liberty's chair to move back. "Uh, well, I want to get you out of here" she muttered biting her lip nervously. "Ha" He laughed, still staring evily at her.

"Can't we at least be friends?" She sighed fiddling with her petite hands. "Enemy's seem more exciting, but alright" He replied smiling. "'Lib, time is up" Thor said from the entrance doors, she nodded at him and turnt back to Loki. "I'll get you out of here" She whispered before walking off. Loki lied back down, staring back up at the ceiling, excited for freedom.

"Is it ok if I stay here tonight?" She asked Thor who was admiring his hammer. "Yes of course" He smiled and wandered off, when all the lights were off and everyone was asleep, she managed to get the code for the prison force field, but it was tricky...

She quietly opened the doors and crept in, trying not to wake anyone. "Loki wake up!" She whisper-shouted as she typed in the correct code. The force field vanished as he hopped up, grinning. "You actually did it" He replied shaking his head. "Take me with you though" She said stopping him. He turnt around confused. "Why?" He questioned facing her.

"I don't want to be alone" She whispered, before she knew it, he had hold of her arm as they transported into a completly different world.


	2. Thanks for saving me

"Earth" Liberty said."interesting place, only people with no lives live here" He laughed. "Excuse me but I live here" She growled playfully punching him in the arm, Loki took it the wrong way as he grabbed her by the neck. "C-can't breathe" She panted, her face turning purple. "L-Loki!" He looked at her and realised his grip. "What the hell you idiot, you could of killed me!" She snapped slapping him round the face. He turnt towards her and glared before storming off. She immediatly chased after him and followed, not wanting to get on his very bad side.

"Hurry up will you" Loki hissed, walking even faster. Liberty slowed down, wiping the sweat off her face. She looked up to see he was completly out of sight.

Rain began to pour from the black sky and she knew Thor found out. The droplets splashed onto her face and body causing her to get drenched. "Well hello sunshine" An evil man said, he was wearing a black jumper and trousers with a black mask on. "Wanna play?" He growled grabbing her wrist. "Im fine thanks" she replied yanking her arm out of his hand. "I won't take no for an awnser missy" He grabbed her hair and pinned her to the nearest wall "Get off help me!" She screamed throwing punches at the guy but he didnt care. "Take your hands off her" Loki said from behind "Dont tell me what to do, now back off, she's mine" The man snapped and faced her again, as he was about to make a move, Loki grabbed him and threw him back. He stood up and was about to run away when Loki kept throwing punches at his face causing blood to gush out.

Liberty screamed and sprinted over pulling Loki away, the man ran away into the fog. "Thanks for saving me" She said resting her hand on his cheek, he flinched but relaxed a little, the rain was still pouring down.

"How could you let him get away?" He snapped, drops of water dripping off his hair, Liberty never really noticed how good looking he really was. "Let's just get out of the rain shall we?" She asked pulling him but he didnt budge. "No, Im staying right here until you tell me" He growled folding his arms. "I didn't want you to get hurt Loki" She said looking down. He sighed and laughed a little before walking off. "Please don't leave me again!" She cried falling to her knees.

"I never will" He said and picked her up bridal style, he startled her a little before she rested her head on his chest.

She sat down next to him, as she started to deal with the injury on his cheek. "Thanks again by the way" She said staring down at him. "You're welcome" He replied. She looked at his pink plump lips, and imagined what it would be like to kiss them; but if she did, she knew he might reject it. 'Might as well' she thought.

She grinned as he looked puzzled. Liberty is going to kiss Loki.


End file.
